


A very Rinchy Valentine.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: This is a Valentine themed (Valentine prompts) drabble collection. All of them are really short fic-lets. All of them taking place on V-day, (even if not stated), and put here in together for your viewing pleasure.Happy Valentine's day you all.





	1. Eyelashes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliphany prompted: "Eyelashes"

John closes his eyes as Harold’s wandering fingers touch his face, rubbing lightly under his eyes. “You possess beautiful eyelashes.”

“Eyelashes Harold?” John teases fondly.

“They cast such striking shadows on your skin; makes one wonder what secrets you might be hiding under their shade.” Harold presses lingering kisses on his eyelids. “I assure you, they are quite lovely.”

“If you say so,” John agrees, opening his eyes as he feels fingers threading into his hair.

“I do,” Harold promises, a smile crawling on his lips, devious, “I wonder how they would look with a layer of mascara on them.”


	2. Chess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talkingtothesky and an anon prompted: "Chess"

“This hardly seems fair.” John watches Harold take off a cuff-link and neatly places it on the table with his waistcoat, tie, socks and jacket.

“Need I remind you that you’re the one who proposed strip chess as adequate Valentine’s Day activity?” The man grins up at him, before looking down at the pieces spread on the board.

They are pretty evenly matched in their chess skills, but the anticipation of seeing Harold’s skin is making John sloppy. And there is another problem…

“At the time I had not realized how many layers you wear. Aren’t there rules about such things?” John complains halfheartedly, as Harold captures his Rook with his Knight. He sighs as he chooses between undershirt and pants. In the end, the undershirt goes- a strategic decision.

“Unfortunately for you Mr. Reese,” Harold runs an appreciative glance over his scarred but toned chest, leaning back and enjoying the view as he takes a casual sip of whiskey, “you were far too preoccupied to specify any of those.”

The smirk playing at the edge of his lips makes John wish they didn’t have a game to finish, so he could just kiss it away. He looks back at the board, contemplating the best move to get Harold be shirtless as soon as possible.

The goal isn’t to win. The goal is to get naked. He doesn’t exactly mind being stripped off of more layers than his partner. In some ways it’s even better: watching Harold’s control disintegrate slowly, and his moves becoming less impeccable with time is such a confidence boost. Though he is looking forward to less clothed Harold.

A minute later, as he watches Harold unbutton his shirt with steady fingers, he mentally pats himself on the back. This has been one of his best ideas.


	3. Heart + Eyelashes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Bigbunnimal (inadvertently romantic on ao3) is evil and wanted to have a drabble with TWO prompts in it. Eyelashes + Heart.

“You have a little…” John starts, but then gives up the sentence in the middle to reach forward to swipe his thumb delicately on Harold’s cheek.

“Did I have ink on my face?” He grimaces, turning towards him a little more. They are both sitting on a bench under the bridge- _their_ bench. It was Harold’s idea to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together at the place where they met for the first time.

“No. Something better. Hold out your hand.”

“My hand?” Harold asks, incredulous.

At John’s nod, Harold extends his hand, palm up. John gently flips it, and nudges Harold to curl in his fingers. When he places the eyelash he is holding between his index finger and thumb on the soft skin at the back of the Harold’s hand, is when understanding dawns on his face.

“Mr. Reese, must you insist on acting like an adolescent all the time?” Harold sighs, but the twitching of his lips give his amusement away.

“Make a wish Harold.” When he gets a glare in response, he cajoles, “Please. It’s Valentine’s day.”

His partner deflates a little at that, and closes his eyes. “Just for the record, this is utter nonsense,” he complains before taking a deep breath, pursing his lips and blowing a soft gust of air out. The hair flies away, taking the unspoken wish along with it, ostensibly to communicate it with the deities unseen.

“What did you wish for?” John asks, curious and excited.

“Isn’t it customary not to reveal what one wishes on the fallen eyelash?” Harold asks, his tone sarcastic.

“Come on Harold. Please. It’s…”

“Let me guess. It’s Valentine’s day.”

“Yeah.” John grins, unashamedly.

Harold’s face grows serious, and he scoots a little closer. “Can’t you guess?”

John could… but he wants to hear it anyway. Harold’s seems to understand because he moves his hand until it’s lying on John’s chest. “I wished for your heart,” he says, and smiles. He must’ve been able to feel the way it quickened at his words.

“Oh Harold.” John places his own hand over Harold’s, “It’s already yours.”

“Then I have no wish for anything else.” He looks into his eyes, his expression bleeding sincerity.

John presses the Harold’s palm a little harder against his chest, trying to push it in and let Harold touch what he already owns, and feel it how it beats for him.


End file.
